


Kahirupan Anyar

by Imorz



Series: BokuAka Week 5 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Akaashi - Freeform, Indonesian!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: BokuAkaWeek 5: Day 6—FamilyDi sana ada Bokuto menunggu dirinya, di depan penghulu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil apapun selain senyum pembaca.

Ia berdiri di depan cermin seukuran tubuhnya. Lamat-lamat menatap pantulan diri. Merenung untuk kesekian kali. Entah apa yang membuatnya berdiam saja.

Racauan manusia dari lantai bawah begitu mengusik ruang dengar. Namun racau jantung masih menjadi juaranya. Peluh berjatuhan, dingin, panas. Dada naik turun mengiringi. Akaashi Keiji masih setia bersenandika.

Semua hal tidak karuan ini kemungkinan besar akibat perkataan Bokuto Koutarou sebulan yang lalu. Kata-katanya terus merisak setiap ingin terlelap. Bagai lagu yang terus merundungi gendang telinga.

_"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

Gila. Akaashi Keiji benar-benar sudah gila. Ketika pria itu melamarnya, ia yakin ia sudah gila seratus persen.

Pria bernama Bokuto Koutarou itu pun bahkan membawa keluarganya sepekan kemudian setelah Akaashi menjawab 'ya' sambil terisak. Beragam warna menghiasi otaknya. Merah, kuning, jingga. Gila, Akaashi sudah gila. Bokuto sudah membuatnya gila. Terutama ketika pria itu mencium keningnya setelah Akaashi menerima lamarannya.

Mungkinkah Ibu dan Ayahnya mengalami hal yang sama dengannya? Mungkinkah Ibunya berteriak histeris saat sang pria pujaan berlutut membuka kotak merah beludru? Mungkinkah Ibunya segugup dirinya sebelum peresmian?

Meski pipi itu dibalut bedak tebal, namun rona merah panas terasa berandang.

Usianya sudah dua puluh lima. Seorang wanita ideal lulusan akuntansi yang dikencani Bokuto saat semester dua. Kemudian hari ini adalah hari di mana ia (akan) resmi dipersunting kedambaan. Waktu benar-benar berlari cepat.

Tak pernah ia bayangkan tubuhnya akan dibalut kebaya putih cantik dengan rok batik coklat tua. Rambut hitamnya tergerai mode keriting gantung (Ibunya bersikeras tidak mau anaknya dipasangi konde, alasannya Akaashi akan terlihat seperti orangtua). Parasnya bak putri dari dunia dua dimensi. Punggung tangannya berhias ukiran oranye megah.

Ia yakin Bokuto akan sangat terperangah mendapati penampilannya.

"Keiji, ayo segera—Ya ampun?! Keiji, kau sangat cantik ... astaga, apa itu benar kau?"

Kuroo membatu di ambang pintu. Terkikik Akaashi dibuatnya. Sobat Bokuto itu bertugas mendokumentasikan acara sakral hari ini.

"Ini benar aku, Tetsurou."

"Ya ampun, seandainya bukan si bodoh itu yang menikah denganmu, mungkin sekarang kau sudah kubawa kabur."

Tawanya mengucur halus. Kuroo kemudian menjelaskan bahwa pernyataannya hanyalah candaan dan memuji sekali lagi betapa cantiknya calon istri sahabatnya. Ia lalu memotret Akaashi.

"Akan kuberi _caption_ ; Keiji, sebelum dinikahi Koutarou."

Akaashi mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia puas melihat tampilan dirinya dalam potretan Kuroo. Pria itu melanjutkan, "Ayo, acaranya akan segera dimulai. Bokuto sudah di bawah."

Kakinya berjalan kecil, mengimbangi limit besarnya rok batik. Di ujung pintu ia mendapati sang Ibu tersenyum padanya lembut. Irisnya berkaca-kaca, senyumnya berubah getir, berefek pada Akaashi yang mulai berupa sama.

Buru-buru sang Ibu menghampiri, "Kau tidak boleh menangis dulu, sayang." Akaashi meraih tangan Ibunya, menggenggamnya erat.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, nak."

Hampir saja air matanya rebas, sang Ibu segera menarik lengannya pelan-pelan. Merengkuhnya hangat sembari mengelusi punggungnya. "Ibu dan Ayah bangga padamu. Kau sangat cantik sekali. Ibu yakin Koutarou tidak akan berani mendua sekali melihat penampilanmu hari ini."

Akhirnya bibirnya membentuk senyum. "Terima kasih, Ibu."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk tegas. Menggiring sang anak turun dari tangga pelan-pelan. Para undangan menorehkan perhatian padanya. Masing-masing mulai bersawala mengenai kedatangan karakter utama wanita.

Bokuto ikut menoleh. Terperangah untuk kesekian kali pada keelokkannya. Ia pikir ia sudah menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung sejagad raya. Nama Akaashi Keiji sebentar lagi berada dalam ucapnya.

Langkahnya begitu anggun. Duduk di samping Bokuto beberapa jarak. Kain transparan di sanding di atas kepala. Para ibu-ibu sudah mulai menyiapkan kamera ponsel, Kuroo tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai, ya."

Setelah terangan dari penghulu selesai, Bokuto mulai menarik satu tarikan napas.

"Saya terima nikahnya, Akaashi Keiji—"

Akaashi pikir, inilah saatnya kehidupan barunya dimulai.

 

**((omake))**

 

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Akaashi hampir tersedak ludah sendiri. Melihat Bokuto berlutut di depan banyak orang sembari membuka kotak kecil berisi cincin. Akaashi mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Jangan-jangan ia sedang dikerjai, jangan-jangan ia dijebak acara _reality show_ kampungan.

"K-Koutarou, a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia mendongak, "Melamarmu."

Tak ayal, tatapan tegas di sana itu menohok tepat pada jantungnya. Arena taman bermain di sekitar keduanya mulai ramai. Masing-masing di tangan berhias _gadget_. Riuh sorakan begitu terasa.

"Keiji, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Padahal cukup sekali saja Bokuto mengucapkannya. Akaashi masih mendengarnya jelas, bahkan terlalu jelas. Dan sekarang di tambah dengan namanya. Hal gila apa ini yang sedang menimpa Akaashi.

Samar-samar Bokuto dengar bisikan.

"Huh? Apa?"

Masih belum terdengar. Ia pun menegap. "Aku tidak mendengarnya. Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Koutarou! Jangan buat aku mengulanginya terus! Kubilang, ya."

Kemudian Bokuto terdiam.

"IYA, AKU MAU!"

Dalam sekejap tubuhnya dipeluk erat. Akaashi lambat laun terisak sementara Bokuto berusaha mengelusi punggungnya.

"Tapi, Koutarou..."

Bokuto menggumam. "Hm?"

"Kata Ayahku, jika kau ingin menikahiku, kau harus mengganti mode rambutmu atau ia tidak akan merestui."

Padahal baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa, Bokuto mau tidak mau kembali menelan pil pahit.

Total tiga ratus ribu lebih ke salon demi mode rambut burung hantunya harus kandas oleh sang calon mertua.

**Author's Note:**

> saya ter-fuwa-fuwa nulis ini. padahal lagi capek pulang dari luar kota pake taksi. pas cek jam udah jam tiga, buru-buru deh ngetik daaaaan sekali lagi hasilnya begini saja :'')) jujur saya bingung sangad dengan prompt day 6 ini, mau itu future atau family. mikir kerrrras. akhirnya keinget episode terakhir mas rubah ekor sembilan. wes lah. (dan tolong saya juga stres mikirin judulnya)
> 
> jangan lupa apresiasinya, ya!


End file.
